


Journey

by Kmattza



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmattza/pseuds/Kmattza
Summary: The life of a young man changes after he meets a strange woman in a dark alley.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it is a story based on Persona series, without the main characters. No main characters of any persona game will appear in this story  
> It is written in English, which is my second language, so if you have a suggestion or something it is written wrong, please be patient with me.  
> I like salt but not that much

** EPILOGUE **

-I’m too tired – I mumbled to myself.

I was lying there, in the middle of the road, with a heavy rain knocking my face. I put my hands behind my head, trying to make the road more comfortable, after all, if my live was going to end there, I wanted to be as comfortable that I could be. I wasn’t afraid of death, I was just expecting for him or her, I was waiting to see if the rumors about him or her were real, at least I wanted to see how terrifying was this entity called Death . It is funny how I ended in the middle of the road, not been able to move a pair of broken legs, and with a huge bloody cut through my chest. It is funny how I ended in the middle of a road with no cars or a single house nearby, it is funny how tiny water drops were falling on my face, like if Mother Nature was feeling compassion for me, I felt she was trying to clean the cut, I felt, or maybe imagined, that she was trying to save a good for nothing like me. She shot me, with a wicked smile in his face, with a huge evil smile, while saying “You deserve it”, and the worst of all, that it was true. I picked the wet blue card which was next to broken left leg. “The World”, this was the golden words impregnated on the card that, even with this heavy rain, look like if it does not affect it. “I spent too much time of my life for you to appear, was I not ready?” I asked to the card. Obviously, the card did not react, after all, was just a piece of paper with pretty golden letters, made it cobalt blue by whoever was his creator, with strange lines in the back, like trying to say “I am not a regular card.” I started to laugh.  “Maybe The World wasn’t ready for me, maybe I rushed everything and I’m receiving what I deserve” I said to myself, trying to raise my spirit, and subsequently, raise my hopes of being saved. With only a few more minutes of the sweet and bitter life in me, I remembered all the persons that I helped, I didn’t know why I did it, maybe to have nice memories, maybe I wanted to see where did everything failed, but I felt calmer when I did it. I remembered the days when all this started.


End file.
